


The things that hide in the dark

by Pearlislove



Series: Seraphina Picquery/Percival Graves Family series [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Death Threats, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extortion, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: The dangerous glint and dark expression that had been resting on his face this entire time had developed into a look of full mania, all of it underlined and enhanced as the grandfather clock in the hallway started calling and his face started shifting. The familiar facial features of the man she loved was slowly replaced by something very different and much more grotesque - in the end, there was nothing she could do but brokenly scream his name. The real name of the man hiding behind her lover's persona.“Grindelwald!” It escape her lips before she can truly process it's meaning, but it holds all the fear that it should hold for someone like him. Because she knows how dangerous he is. She knows of how many wizards and witches he’s killed and fear to think that she might end up on the list, her daughter even more so.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Things starting to take a darker turn. This take place during 1926, a few months before the movie itself, and is supposed to still be canon complient. 
> 
> The first part is an introdution taken from the side story '5 time Seraphina Picquery kissed percival Graves and 1 time she didn't', this being the 1 time she didn  
> 't. The next chapter is the actual story following the bakcground of the first chapter.

“Morning to you, Madame President!”

Seraphina turned on her heels at the familiar, facing the man who she should know who he was but didn’t.

Percival Graves looked the same, moved the same and spoke in the same voice, but something about him felt wrong. Never, not ever, had she heard him reference to her ‘Madame president’. It didn’t happen.

“Goodmorning, Percy…” She said carefully, smiling, looking around the room. Was there someone here, a diplomat perhaps, that forced him to be formal? “Having a good morning, dear?” Maybe he was cross with her. She had just been so damn busy, it wasn’t like she meant to make him feel ignored.

“Oh...uhh” His face seemed to twist in surprise, and his eyes widened as if he was releasing something he’d forgotten since before. “Yes, everything is...pleasant. Seraphina.” He sounded uncertain, faulting and insecure. She didn’t know what happened, but some clearly must have happened, because it wasn’t the way her Percival acted.

She wanted to find out what got her Percival upset.

“You absolutely certain?” She asked, and it was no question. Percival looked caught and she realised that he was lying. “Percy, you can trust me.” He’d been acting so weird this entire week, avoiding her and looking confused every time she winked at him when he walked by. It was almost as though he’d forgotten he loved her.

“I know… Honey!” In accompany to the last exclamation, which was so wrong coming out of Percival’s mouth like that, she felt a painful stab in her mind, and looked around, trying to see if that damn Legilimens coffee girl from wand permit was around.

She wasn’t.

While she was looking for said coffee girl, figuring that there was no one else stupid enough to enter her mind, as they would have to do it consciously, Percival suddenly decided to sneak up on her. “booh!” He whispered, his arm wrapping round her waist from behind and pulling her close, close enough she could feel his hot breath in the crook of her neck. “Sorry I was a little distant, Phina, just thinking about something else.”

Normally, Seraphina would have loved something like this. She would love him sneaking from behind and pulling her close and whispering in her ear. She really would.

Only Percival Graves didn’t do any of that. The only time he whispered in her ear, they were in bed, and he was too straightforward for romantic cat and mouse games and surprising her by grabbing her from behind, even if she told him a million times how much she would love some gentleman romance like that.

Whoever was charming her may look like her Percy, but he certainly wasn't.

“How about a kiss?” He is even closer now, hot and, she suddenly notice, slightly sour smelling breath shifting from her neck to her face as he turn her around to face him, fully ready to steal a kiss and expecting her to go along with it.

As opposed to Percival, he didn't seem to know her at all, because if he did he wouldn't have tried.

“Get away from me, you pervert!” She screech and slap him across the face, putting so much power into it her hand hurt from where it caught Percival's surprisingly hard jaw.

Not waiting another second for him to recover and make another move, she ran from the room, sprinting down the corridors of the Woolworth building and promising herself that she would never, ever, kiss that man again.

Not until it was her own, real Percival.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the real thing! Enjoy! <3

“Honey, I’m home!” The voice that rung throughout the flat was a mocking, near-perfect imitation of the man Seraphina loved. Earlier, she had noted a difference, but now, when she knew that something was wrong, it was all too easy to pick out the missing details in the man - whoever he was - and his charade.

 

The sound of the unknown man entering her flat, pretending to be her boyfriend and calling out for her made Seraphina scared. She could feel the panic rising inside her and her heart clenching uncomfortably in her chest as she hugged her baby tighter and looked around for her house elf.

 

“Nappy!” She hissed, finally spotting the little house elf napping on the floor in a corner, curled up with her knees against her chest.

 

Before the poor house elf had much time to come to her senses Seraphina quickly moved over to where she was, trusting the sleeping child into her thin arms instead and sending her away. “Take her to her bedroom. Lock the door.” She ordered, quickly, ushering her away down the hallways before not- Percival would have time to reach the livingroom. 

 

“I said, honey, I’m home!” When the voice called out again, it didn’t sound sweet and loving, but angry, and as he  walked into the room she could see his dark expression. 

 

Despite her own fear, she forced put a smile, discreetly pushing her wand further up the hidden pocket in the sleeve of her dress and praying he would not find and take it. “Welcome home, love.” She said, making her voice sound syrupy and sweet, hoping that maybe she could trick him into thinking she did not suspect that he was not who he looked like. “I’m very sorry that I hit you earlier.”

 

A mistake. A simple mistake. She had reminded him that she had seen through his charade once earlier, and that she was not easily fooled. She could see the mistake and it's consequences gathering like a storm at the horizon, and was glad she’d sent Nappy away with Ariel.

 

“Oh, so we're going that way? No pretending you love me and know me?” The man - definitely not Percival anymore - was sweet as honey and he gave her a crooked smile. “Straight to the threats, then.”

 

Seraphina couldn’t help the fearful expression crossing her face, her feet involuntarily edging her closer to the corridor that led down to Ariel’s room.  “Threats?” She asked, trying to will away the quivering in her voice and only half succeeding.

 

The man didn’t answer, but stepped forward instead, inching closer into Seraphina’s personal space until they were almost touching, at which point he unexpectedly reached out to grab her arm, familiar fingers wrapping hardly around her biceps and squeezing it until it hurt.

 

He knew what he was doing, obviously. He was squeezing her wand arm hard enough that there was no way she was going to be able to utilize it for its intended person, and she was far too scared to summon the focus required of a wandless spell.

 

“Where's your child? I know she exist, don’t try to hide her from daddy.”  Seraphina almost threw up at the sound of her voice, razor sharp and sweet as sugar at the same time, and instead of a reply all she managed was to let out a broken sob.

 

It seemed to be enough for the man however, as he tightened his grip of her arm further and started dragging her down the corridor, checking one door after another until finally he found Ariel’s. It was locked, of course, but the colourful letters spelling out her name gave it away, and with a twisted sort of happiness showing on his way he pulled out his wand - Percival's wand - and waved it at the door.

 

“Portaberto!” To Seraphina’s continued horror, the man didn’t even used  _ Alohomora _ , as was expected, but  _ Portaberto _ , a much more forceful charm that left smoke coming out of the key hole. Upon seeing her horrified face, he smiled wickedly. “Much more dramatic, and a tad more useful.” He exclaimed proudly, kicking the door open and dragging her inside.

 

The baby’s cries hit them before anything else, the little child obviously having been disturbed by the sounds from outside, and though it broke her heart in two to hear, there was little Seraphins could do. She wanted to take the baby in her arms and hug it close, but her left arm was almost being crushed under her lover's firm grip, the disguise so believable that when she looked at his hand she was almost tricked to think it was her real love abusing her.

 

“Who are you?” She breathed, more to herself than him, more to just  _ remind  _ herself, that he was not Percival. 

 

Unfortunately, it seemed as though the man had been hoping this question, suddenly letting go of her arm and twirling around to look at her on the spot. “Who I am? Oh, how much wouldn’t you like to know? Don't Worry, you will know before the night is over. For now, I think you have a child to care for.” Not giving her more than a split second of freedom, his hand is back on her arm as he pushed her towards the crib, almost  sending her stumbling down into it as she brace herself again the side of it.

 

The baby’s cries doubled in strength as her mother came crashing against the side of her bed, and before she knew what she was doing she’d fished Ariel out of the bed and into her arms, pressing her again her chest and hiding her behind her knees as she curled up with her back to the crib. 

 

“You know, for such a powerful witch, you're surprisingly disappointing.” The man, who still hasn't revealed his identity, is watching her from across the room. His voice is irritated and it's obvious he’d wanted her to put up more of a fight. She wanted to snap at him, wanted to ask what he expected, she had a baby child  to think of and he was yet to usher the promised threats that was supposed to keep her in line. 

 

“There is not much I can do. I am alone, I have a baby in my arms, and I know for a fact that you are physically stronger than me.” She glared at him, trying to hold herself back, scared to aggravate him too much.

 

“You could use your wand.” He countered, gesturing her wand arm and the wand hidden in the sleeve of her dress. “But oh, I took it from you, didn't I?” As if on cue, he pulled her wand out of his pocket with the hand that was not holding onto Percival's. 

 

The dangerous glint and dark expression that had been resting on his face this entire time had developed into a look of full mania, all of it underlined and enhanced as the grandfather clock in the hallway started calling and his face started shifting. The familiar facial features of the man she loved was slowly replaced by something very different and much more grotesque - in the end, there was nothing she could do but brokenly scream his name. The real name of the man hiding behind her lover's persona.

 

“Grindelwald!” It escape her lips before she can truly process it's meaning, but it holds all the fear that it should hold for someone like him. Because she knows how dangerous he is. She knows of how many wizards and witches he’s killed and fear to think that she might end up on the list, her daughter even more so.

 

If Seraphina has ever experienced true fear, this would be her first time. She had lived through many truly scarring and frightening scenarios, but this, this topped it all. 

 

Worst of all, was that the other wizard hardly seemed to care that he was exposed for what he truly is. The thought that he’s certain she was not going to ruin it all and tell everyone must come from somewhere, and she feared to think where.

 

“Yes, my dear. That is my name.” He began, voice sweet like honey, and all traces of ‘Percival’ in it now gone. “And you will never say it again, if you value the life of every witch and wizard in New York. Everyone working at the Woolworth building, the civilians, even your daughter. Their lives are your decision now.” Effortlessly, he pulls out Percival’s wand from his other pocket, holding Seraphina’s in one and his in the other.

 

Moving quickly, he stepped the last few meters across the room to where Seraphina was still curled up against the crib, and, to Seraphina’s great surprised, bent down next to her and offered her her wand back. 

 

“My wand?” She looked up at him, knowing very well that she was probably playing him into his hand, and held onto her baby just a fraction tighter. Why would he offer her her wand back?

 

“I get the baby, you get the wand. Then you can make your decision.” A pale hand with long spider fingers reach out for the bundle in her arms, and automatically she retreat, holding on tighter.

 

“You can’t take her!” She protest, knowing she’s the weaker part but willing to do anything to protect her baby. Anything.

 

Hearing this, his hand did retreat. Sighing, he stood back up, and without further ado he dropped her wand down on the floor beside her. “Very well then. Make your decision now. Either, I kill every witch and wizard in New York, your daughter and  _ boy toy  _ included.” He paused, the darkest, most dangerous look Seraphina had ever seen burning in his eyes. “ _ Or _ , you keep quiet about my existence at MACUSA, and everyone will live.”

 

It should have been a hard choice to make. It should have been an impossible choice to make. But it wasn’t.  It was so  _ easy _ , because Seraphina was compromised. She cared. She loved her daughter and she knew the name of her favourite coffee girl and her big sister and she remembered the way Percival smiled when he saw his daughter the first time.

 

“Yes.” She said, not meeting his eyes out of shame for what she was doing. “I’ll keep quiet. Anything you want.”

 

Grindelwald smiled, a big, terrifying grin. He nodded, and he pocketed Percival's wand once more. “Good. I'm sure your service will be appreciated. And who knows? In the end, you might just be rewarded.” Another wicked grin spread across his face, and he turn around and leave.

 

Seraphina remain on the floor. Her arm is aching and she’s long since gone numb in her legs and feet, but she remain. There is nothing else for her to do.

 

Ariel is sleeping in her arms, pure and innocent and entirely unaware of the decision her mother’s made. Of her great betrayal. Suddenly overwhelmed with the realisation of what she had done, Seraphina let out a broken sob, tears spilling out of her eyes as she suddenly melted down altogether, unable to help herself.

 

Her breathing came quicker and quicker, half choked sobs stuck in her throat as she hiccuped and desperately tried to get a grip of herself. The sound of her daughter crying soon accompanied Seraphina’s own crying and she felt herself unable to calm down as the whole world collapsed around her.

 

“Mistress?” A tiny voice squeaked, and when Seraphina looked up she could see Nappy climbing out of the closet, crawling across the floor to her owner. “Is mistress okay?” Big violet eyes stared at Seraphina in confusion and worry. Nappy had always been very attentive, and she had seen the way the mean man had abused her mistress. 

Seraphina didn’t know what to respond. She wasn’t okay, obviously, but it felt stupid to spill it all to her house elf as though she expected her to know what to do to make it all better. There was noone who could fix this. “I’m fine Nappy.”

 

Silently, the house elf nodded, taking the baby from her grip and using her limited magical abilities to levitate it back into the crib. Then, as if understanding her owners need for comfort, climbed into her lap instead and hugged her. “Mistress and master is going to be okay. Little baby is going to be okay.” She spoke with conviction, and Seraphina hugged her back tightly, praying that she was right.

 

For she’s done the ultimate choice and the ultimate betrayal, hoping beyond hope that things were going to turn out alright after all, and knowing that it probably won’t. Still, her tears still and she relax, pretending to be alright with Nappy in her lap. Nappy ment safety and love, and that was what she needed now.

  
  
  



End file.
